


The Vortex of a Star

by megmeg654



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Space Ships, Space Stations, ships, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: An AU where Bellamy Blake is rising through the ranks of The Arks forces, his first mission meeting a girl from an outer rim world that seems to need help. Defeating an enemy without a face can be hard- but that’s exactly what Private Blake signed up for. And he surely won’t be disappointed.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy has waited for this moment for a long time. So long in fact it felt like a dream he was about to wake up from. But it was real.

After working and training for a good few years, his Captain had finally called him up to the station. Kane has always appreciated Bellamy’s fight, but it wasn’t until he had managed to suppress a small but dangerous uprising from happening in one of the Arks more riotous districts, that he was finally recognized. 

Bellamy has entered one of the Arks Outer Rim Drafts when he was fifteen, and it had taken a few years, but eventually Bellamy was transferred to a main world.

It had all been for his sister, he knew the dangers living on the outer rims could create for girls like Octavia- but he wouldn’t let her be taken by those savages. So he enlisted as soon as he could. 

And now here he was- almost ten years later on a ship to Ark Station 1, for a mission Bellamy couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into.

Looking around the ship at the few other people aboard heading to the space station, he could tell these other passengers had made the trip off world before. Bellamy could only hope he looked as cool on the outside as these other people did, instead of the empty pit of nerves that currently rocked his stomach back and forth.

It wasn’t like Bellamy was afraid of the ship or anything like that- all he could think about was making an ass of himself and being kicked back down to the mainland forces. All before he could really show that he deserved to be on Ark Station 1.

Suddenly there was a jolt- and he looked up to realize, he had made it.

Bellamy Blake has made it to the space station of his dreams, and he couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he unclipped himself from the harness. Bellamy straightened his uniform and placed his hat atop his slightly unruly hair. Walking out the doors the bright, chrome lights nearly blinded him- until he heard his name. 

“Private Blake?”

His attention snapped to the man in front of him, he couldn’t have been too much older that himself. But what Bellamy noticed was the scruffy blonde hair and slight stubble along his jaw, both of which would have been unacceptable in the forces on the ground. So Bellamy figured strict adherence to the dress code must be less strict around here.

“Yes, sir.”

A hand stuck out, “The names Wick, Kyle Wick. I run communications for Captain Kanes team, have you been briefed?”

After a firm shake Bellamy’s arms returned behind his back, as he did in training before answering, “No, sir.”

He nodded his head and pulled a file out of his jacket, like they were in some kind of spy movie before handing it over.

“Follow me. This is the file, read as we go. Oh- and cut the ‘sir’ shit with me. If you’re on the team, I’m sure as hell not your superior.” 

Bellamy nodded his head and spoke without thinking- years of training still within him, “Yes, si- I mean... okay, nice to meet you Kyle.”

His head was already engrossed in the file he had handed over, Bellamy had barely heard him correct, “Eh- I go by Wick, but what’s the difference?”

Laughing along with the ‘joke’, Bellamy finally got to the pictures, and was shocked at what he saw. 

“What do we have here?”

The older Blake was immediately in mission mode, the walls of the incredible space station around him could wait, this file had already sucked him in. “We got at tip about an enemy ship near world 22B, we engaged- and it was pretty easy. But once we boarded 3 prisoners were found in the brig. Beaten pretty badly- as you can see.”

Wick continued, “Two of them seem pretty shaken, but stable. One of the prisoners is a little wild, shouting nonsense about the enemy. We don’t think we’ll get anything reliable from that one. Kane is hoping for results from the other two.”

“And the enemy?” Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder, he had been totally unaware of any kind of resistance happening in the stars above him while he was on the ground- but now he needed to know.

Wick stopped in front of a door before punching a code into the pad and looking at him with a smirk, “Classified at the moment.”

And Bellamy was sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the doors opened all he could see was a flurry of people all working as if on a countdown, and in the middle sat the captain he had only seen through a computer.

Kane finally looked up at the two of them before waving them over, Bellamy and Wick stood in front of the desk- waiting for the man to speak.

“Private Blake, it’s good to see you. I’ve heard nothing but good things.” As hard as he tried to stop it from happening, Bellamy could feel the slight blush that crept up his throat and no doubt colored his cheeks as well.

“Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to be here.” Kane seemed to be working, without listening to his words of gratitude- he shuffled papers from here to there, signed another two documents in the short moments they had been standing in front of him.

But he was wrong again, as the man smirked at the word ‘honor’. “I’m sure it is. Have you read the file?”

“Yes, sir. I’m ready for whatever you need from me.” At this Kane stood up and walked around the desk motioning for the two to follow him. They walked out the room and towards a set of elevators. Many people were still bustling around them, but it was as if they were in a river of bass- and the three of them were the only ones going upstream.

It was only once they were alone in the elevator that any words were spoken, “So Boss, who’re we meeting down here?” 

“Someone important. We noticed how well you dealt with negotiations during the riots on the ground- were hoping you can do the same here.” Bellamy listened carefully, finally getting a clue to what he might be doing while aboard the station.

“This will be a classified mission, I’m sure you can guess. And I’m sure we can count on your discretion, right Blake?” 

Bellamy immediately affirmed, waiting for Kane to continue. But before he could go on the doors to the elevator opened and they walked out to a very plain corridor. Bellamy was slightly surprised at how boring this hallways was- after everything he’d seen aboard the space station, Bellamy had expected something a little more flashy. Instead it looked as though they were walking along the curved edge of a hallway in some regular office building.

“We’re building a task force, against an enemy we don’t know the name of, the face of, or anything like that. It’s basically a ghost hunt- the three prisoners we recovered have shed some light onto an otherwise blind situation. There’s two females, one male- only two of them are being helpful. They’ve been aboard the base for two weeks now- we’ve kept it quiet. And it will continue that way. No one can know what we’re doing, Blake. Not your family- no one.” They finally arrived in front of a pair of doors, before Kane fully turned towards him waiting for an answer.

“I understand, sir.”

“Good. They’ll be some pretty important people in here, listen well- both of you.”

Wick nodded with a smirk before opening the doors and following Kane through, leaving Bellamy to close the door behind them. Once he turned around he knew Kane was right- there were important people here.

People he only recognized from political races on the television- Jaha, the Chancellor of the Ark, stood up to greet Kane. Seated to his right was Diane Sydney, the woman who came to work for the chancellor after losing to him in elections. 

At the front was Charles Pike, a man he had seen often in the enlistment videos they sent all around the worlds- he was speaking with the one woman in the room he had never seen before. 

The room was somewhat small, and the topic they all seemed to be about to talk about gave the room a tense feeling, that made it feel smaller.

It was Pike who spoke first, “If you could all sit down, we’ll begin.” He waited for all of them to take their seats before turning to the woman behind him.

“This is Dr Raven Reyes, our leading consultant for the case. She’ll give us the run down on what’s going on- after you, Doctor.” With that Pike sat in the last seat available before Dr Reyes grabbed the remote to turn out the lights and begin the slideshow.

“Thank you. Now let’s begin.”


End file.
